Benutzer Diskussion:Andro/Archiv3
|} {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #CD661D; background-color:#FFFACD; width:100%; text-align:justify;" | style="vertical-align:middle; padding: 10px;" | Vandalismus?? Hi Andro, das ist vielleicht eine bescheuerte Frage, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ICH nichts gemacht habe! Also: Ich wollte gerade einen Artikel unter UC stellen und habe die 4 Tilden benutzen wollen...plötzlich kegelt sich jedipedia raus...ich denk mir nichts dabei und lade die seite neu...und jetzt ist alles überdimensional GROß!!! alles die hauptseite und überhaupt alles....bin ich vandalen zum opfer gefallen oder was jetzt...oder wenn nicht, kannst du mir evtl. eine tastenkombination nenn, mit der ich wieder normales fenster von jedipedia bekommen kann?? Bitte ist echt dringen...das hält der stärkste sith nicht aus..so groß ist das^^ Ach ja: Ich hätte einen artikel, den wir gemeinsam machen könnten...Operation Schattenhand Darth Hate 09:44, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Vielleicht funktionniert folgendes: Drücke mal STEUERUNG F5, um den Browser-Cache zu leeren. Dann dürfte es wieder normal aussehen. Vandalen bist du sicherlich nicht zum Opfer gefallen, es handelt sich höchstwahrscheinlich um einen Darstellungsfehler. Gruß 09:52, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hi andro, danke für den schnellen Rat^^ hat geklappt. Wie wäre es, wenn wir Operation Schattenhand zusammen schreiben würden? Gruß Darth Hate 13:37, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Das ist ein nettes Angebot, ich befürchte jedoch, dass ich die betreffenden Quellen nicht besitze. Ich helfe dir aber gerne in Sachen Korrekturlesen oder wenn du in anderen Angelegenheiten Hilfe benötigst. Gruß 20:01, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hi andro, das wäre sehr lieb von dir, wenn du, nach dem ich fertig bin, Korrektur lesen würdest und vor allem die Form dir dabei anschaust^^ Danke nochmals für deine Hilfe und Geduld! Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 15:38, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Mache ich gerne. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du mit dem Artikel fertig bist, und ich werde ihn mir anschauen. Gruß 17:32, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::P.S. Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du einen Strauß Blumen auf meiner Benutzerseite hinterlegt hast. Vielen Dank dafür Bild:--).gif 17:37, 16. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Hi Andro, ich bin mit OPERATION SCHATTENHAND fertig, bist du so lieb, und liest es Korrektur,....würde mich über Kritiken und vorschläge freuen...ich habe echt versucht, mir Mühe zu gegben...diesen Artikle zu verfassen war echt nich leicht^^ Liebe Grüße Darth Hate 13:20, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Danke! Hi Andro, wird hier eigentlich jeder so freundlich gegrüsst, wie du es mit mir gemacht hast? Ein Dankeschön dafür, aber wie sieht man eigentlich, wer sich neu angemeldet hat? Nionly 17:24, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Nionly. Diese Begrüßung für neue Benutzer ist in der Jedipedia Gang und Gebe. Erst vor einigen Wochen hat Ben Kenobi sie etwas aufgepeppt Bild:--).gif. listet die neu angemeldeten Benutzer auf (nach unten hin). Es werden jedoch nur die Benutzer begrüßt, die mindestens ein Edit vorweisen. Gruß 17:31, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Danke für diese information, aber wo genau werden die "neuen" aufgelistet? Nionly 17:34, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Sorry, bin anscheinend nen bisschen blind. Habe gerade erst den Link gesehen. Nionly 17:35, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Kein Problem Bild:;-).gif 17:37, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Zum Glück sind hier alle sehr freundlich.Bild:--).gif Nionly 17:39, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hallo Andro ích wollte mal hallo sagen und deine Seite ist echt hammer.Ich hoffe du schreibst mir zurück oder sehn uns mal im Chat. Möge die Macht mit dir sein Yoda Alpha 15:53, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich finde es nett von dir, mir zu schreiben und danke für das Lob. Ich bin öfters mal im Chat anzutreffen. Da kannst du gerne mal mit mir schreiben. P.S. Es ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt, Bilder in die Signatur einzubringen. Achte künftig drauf. Gruß 15:57, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hi Andro du hast mir geschrieben das du ofters im Chat bist ich bin morgen also dem 29.3.09 von 9:30 bis 10:00 dann bis morgen Möge die Macht mit dir sein 92.229.188.101 16:07, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so früh morgens online sein werde. Womöglich eher im Nachmittag oder Abend – ich lege mich aber nie fest. Gruß 16:10, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hi Andro ich habe zwei fragen. Die erste ist: Wann bist du im Chat. Meine zweite frage ist: Gab es auch gute Sith? Es wahre sehr nett wenn du mir zurück schreiben würdest. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Yoda Alpha 10:25, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Yoda Alpha, zu deinen Fragen: #Ich lege mich nie fest, wann und wie oft ich in den Chat gehe. Es hängt davon ab, ob ich Zeit und Lust habe (das ist meistens eher abends). #Das hängt von deiner Definition von „guten Sith“ ab. Aber solche Fragen gehören in ein Diskussionsforum und nicht in die Jedipedia. Hier werden nur auf dem Kanon basierende Informationen verwendet (also offizielle Informationen). Spekulationen und Fangeschichten werden hier nicht behandelt. :Viele Grüße 10:42, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Danke für deine Antworten Andro vieleicht treffen wir uns mal im ChatYoda Alpha 11:20, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Laut Aussage von Lumiya war Darth Vectivus ein "guter Sith", aber es ist nicht ganz klar, inwieweit sie da die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:31, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Mögliche Fehler bei Seite Thunderflare Hallo Andro, vor kurzem bin ich auf die Seite des Sternzerstörers Thunderflare gestoßen. Und gelesen das er Darth Vader in Episode 6 zum Zweiten Todesstern bringt. Dem hätte ich auch glauben geschenkt hätte ich nicht kurz zuvor im Offiziellen Star Wars Magazin (Ausgabe 53) gelesen, dass es sich hierbei um die Rächer handelt (welche später auch nochmal zusammen mit der Schimäre, Accuser und der Adjudicator in der Schlacht von Endor zu sehen ist). Ich habe also bei der Thunderflare den zusatz mit der Sache, dass es das Schiff war was Vader zum Todesstern brachte gelöscht. Stattdessen habe ich geschrieben, dass es sich dabei vermutlich um ein Schiff handelt, welches bei Endor mit gekämpft habe. Könnte das mal jemand überprüfen. Ach ja das Bild müsste dann ja vermutlich auch Falsch sein! Es zeigt ja die Rächer. Danke schon im Voraus! mfg Darth Chewie 10:40, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Chewie. Am besten stellst du deinen Beitrag in die Diskussionsseite des Artikels. Ich kann dir in diesem Fall leider nicht weiterhelfen. Das solltest du, wie gesagt, auf der Diskussionsseite mit anderen Benutzern besprechen, die mehr über dieses Thema wissen. Gruß 17:25, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Mit Thunderflare ist alles prima gelaufen. hatte ein bisschen Hilfe. danke nochmal für den Tipp mit der Diskussionsseite. Darth Chewie Nova-Klasse Hallo Andro, wie ich sehe hast du dich genau wie ich auch mit der Seite der Kreuzer der ''Nova''-Klasse beschäftigt. Ich hab die Formatierung ein bisschen geändert (Nur damit es übersichtlicher wird) und hab anschließend Infos aus Erbe der jedi-Ritter 19 eingefügt. Lösch die bitte nicht wieder raus. Das wär sehr nett. Danke! Darth Chewie 19:10, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Chewie, ich habe gerade noch einmal ein Auge auf den Artikel geworfen und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten geändert. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ich etwas davon lösche. Solange die Informationen in einem ordnungsgemäßen Zustand – wie du es gemacht hast – verfasst worden sind, besteht für dich kein Anlass, dir Sorgen über eine Löschung zu machen. P.S.: Bitte füge deine Signatur immer mit vier Tilden (~~~~) ein – und nicht nur mit drei. Weil bei drei Tilden wird nur der Benutzername ohne Zeitstempel eingefügt. Die Angabe der Zeit ist aber für eine bessere Übersicht der Beiträge wichtig. Gruß 21:22, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bilder von Droiden Hey Andro, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dich bitten, das mit den Bilderkategorien erstmal noch sein zu lassen, bis es alle Kategorie schon gibt, die es nachher geben soll. Du bist grad Bilder aus der normalen Droidenkat am ausordnen und dafür in die subkats am einfügen, wo sie teilweise aber gar nicht rein sollen (etwa Kategorie:Kampfdroiden. Bevor man nachher noch alle unterkategorie nochmal durchgehen muss, lass sie bitte entweder noch in der normalen drin, dann werd ich die sowieso noch einordnen. Meine Idee war, dass die Bilder nicht nachher in 20 Kategorien drin sind, sondern maximal in der Kategorie ihrer Person (Etwa OOM-sonstnochwie usw) und dann einmal in der Kat der Serie (B1) und wenns dafür nicht genug hat, dann in die Kat der Art (Kampfdroiden) Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:17, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Natürlich, Pandora. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass sie allgemein umsortiert werden sollen. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieses Durcheinander in der Kategorie:Bilder von Droiden bald ein Ende findet. Weil in der jetzigen Form findet man in der Kat nichts zurück. Gruß 19:26, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, ich wollte die ganze Kategorie:Bilder von Droiden leeren und in kleinere Kategorien umfüllen, damit man die Sachen auch findet, wenn man was sucht: ::*Bilder von Droiden ::**Bilder von Klasse ::***Bilder von Art (Astromechdroide etc) ::****Bilder von Serie ::*****Bilder von Individuum ::Wenns halt jeweils net genug Bilder (ab ~ 3) hat, um die in die Kats rein zu packen, dann gibts die Kat net, und die kommen in die Kat drüber, also sollte am Ende frühestens in der Kat der Art ein Bild auftauchen. Wollte das jetzt einfach mal angehen und nachts machen, damit dass nicht so krass in den Änderungen stört, bin allerdings noch net fertig geworden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:36, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist eine gute Methode, Pandora. Wenn das über die Bühne ist, sollten auch andere „''Monster''-Kategorien“ mal eine Sortierung durchlaufen. Wenn du dabei Hilfe benötigst, kannst du mir ruhig Bescheid sagen. Gruß 16:55, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi Andro, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass die Benutzerseite von User RC-1262 wie bei mir damals verkehrt ist. Und ich dachte, das du oder jemand anders die Seite wieder in Ordnung bringen kannst. Boss 15:52, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Nicht mehr nötig. Boss 13:16, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Zitat auf Darmans Seite Hallo Andro, ich habe keine Quelle bei dem Zitat eingefügt, weil ich auf der Seite keine einzige weitere Quellenangabe gefunden habe. Ich hoffe so ist es jetzt in Ordnung, weil ich das Zitat echt passend finde. MFG [[Benutzer:DarthKriwda|''DarthKriwda]] ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:DarthKriwda|Meckerzettel]] 21:08, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Nur sollte jedes Zitat zumindest immer die Angabe besitzen, welche Person dies von sich gegeben hat. WEnn der Artikel selber nur eine Quelee besitzt, ist man versucht, bei Zitaten dies dann auch nicht anzugeben, jedoch sollte man es der vollständihgkeit halber tun. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:20, 23. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Diskussionen fortsetzen Ich hab oft gehört, dass ich Diskussionen dort weiterführen soll, wo sie begonnen haben. Und ich frag mich, wie ihr das meint? Boss 10:59, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Einfach auf der Diskussionsseite weiterschreiben, auf der das Gespräch oder die Diskussion begonnen wurde. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:04, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Damit ist gemeint, dass eine Diskussion, die beispielsweise auf deiner Diskussionsseite angefangen wurde, auch dort (also auf deiner Diskussionsseite) weitergeführt wird. Nehmen wir mal an, dass ich dir dort eine Nachricht hinterlasse, dann sollst du auch dort antworten – und nicht auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder sonst wo. Wenn nähmlich die Beiträge auf verschiedene Stellen verstreut werden, kann am Ende niemand mehr den Diskussionsverlauf nachvollziehen. Verstehst du jetzt, was damit gemeint ist? Gruß 11:07, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Achso. Danke. Boss 11:08, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Sorry Andro, dass ich dir die Frage einfach weggenommen habe, aber ich dachte bevor du nicht on bist^^ Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 11:14, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem, Roan Bild:;-).gif. Ich wollte nur meinen Text noch dazu setzen, weil ich mir die Arbeit nicht umsonst machen wollte. 12:36, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) Spoilerwarnungen Stopp! Folge 21 kam erst vor 3 Wochen raus (Pause wegen Ostern). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:41, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Sorry Ackbar. Ich habe das ganz vergessen. Gruß 14:42, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) NEIN ER hat gesagt ich solls machen!! Corran' 19:16, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :(Es geht um Benutzer:Maurader‎.) Dann schreib das doch in die Zusammenfassungszeile. 19:19, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Links auf WLs Da kümmert sich der Droide drum, das muss nicht von Hand gemacht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:58, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich wollte mir nur die Links auf „Gutkurr“ vornehmen, weil der Artikel von mir ist und das nicht so viele Links sind. Den ganzen Rest manuell durchzugehen wäre ja ein Himmelfahrtskommando Bild:;-).gif. 13:01, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Babeln Wie macht man eigene Babeln? Boss 08:52, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Schau mal im Babelportal vorbei. Da steht alles über die Erstellung von Babeln. Die Verwendung der Babel, die u.a. ich benutze, sind hier und dort erklärt. Ich würde dir für den Einstieg jedoch das Babelportal empfehlen. Gruß 09:02, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Bei dem Code kopieren am Ende vom Babelportal hab ich eine Frage: Muss man alles kopieren beim Code? Boss 09:19, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Benutze am besten die Vorlage:Babelvorlage oder die Vorlage:Individuell. Das ist wesentlich einfacher und praktischer. 09:21, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Weißt du vielleicht, wie man einen Smilie macht? Also z.B. der, der in der Babel 2.500 ist. Boss 11:46, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Die bindet man ein wie normale Bilder. Du findest sie in der Kategorie:Smilies. 11:51, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Einen eigenen wollte ich fragen. Boss 11:55, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Da bin ich überfragt. 12:12, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Einfach (oder auch nicht so einfach, wenn man sich nicht damit auskennt) mit einem Zeichenprogramm erstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:18, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) A-4D Warum machst du am dem Artikel A-4D meine Änderungen rückgängig. Die letzte zum Beispiel, ich habe eine Quelle angegeben und du machst es rückgängig. Wieso? кїт гıѕто ²ى -- (Kommunikation|Lego) 09:34, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Wie ich schon in der Zusammenfassungszeile von 22 VSY geschrieben habe: Welche Quelle soll besagen, dass In den Fängen von Grievous in 22 VSY spielt? 09:37, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Englicher Link und Bild"formatierung" Hi Andro. Danke für die richtige Englisch-Verlinkung^^ und dafür, dass du das mit dem Bild so hingekriegt hast, dass as gut aussieht. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 23:09, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) PS: Auch wenn du es fast schon geschafft hast: Viel Erfolg bei den letzten Prüfungen. :Keine Ursache, Darth Hate. Und vielen Dank 14:53, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Andro, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man so eine Signatur-Vorlage machen kann. Ich habe gesehen das du die Vorlage "Benutzer:Andro" hast, und dann direkt eine Signatur und nun hätte ich das auch gerne. Ich habe schon mal in Kategorie:Vorlagen gesucht, bin aber nicht fündig geworden. Wäre nett, wenn du mir das verraten könntest. MfG, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:52, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Lord Tiin, dazu muss man ähnlich wie für eine normale Vorlage vorgehen. Dazu musst du ganz an den Anfang deiner Benutzerseite und an das Ende setzen. Dann schreibst du noch hinter dem letzten "noinclude" den Quelltext für deine Signatur. Diesen Text setzt du wiederum zwischen (Signatur). Das kannst du auch im Quelltext meiner Benutzerseite sehen. Wichtig ist, dass alles was nicht in die Signatur gehört zwischen die "noinclude" gesetzt ist, ansonsten wird das auch in der Signatur angezeigt. Gruß 15:51, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Willkommensgruß Hi andro, ich bin neu hier und du hast mir von allen Jedipedianern als estes geschrieben... Zwei Fragen: 1.gehört dir Jedipedia?weil du in unlogich kurzer Zeit einen wahnsinns Text geschickt hast(danke für die Informationen) 2.wer ist das auf dem Bild das dadrauf auf meiner seite ist, auch aus Starwars? 93.221.114.249 15:49, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST)Gruß93.221.114.249 15:49, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hi (ich bin nicht Andro;)), du hast wahrscheinlich vergessen dich anzumelden, denn du hast da nur eine IP stehen. :Zu deinen Fragen: 1. Die Jedipedia "gehört" Premia dem Gründer und nur weil er schnell einen Text geschrieben hat (Das war übrigens eine Vorlage, da musste er nur: eingeben Bild:;-).gif heißt das noch nicht das er der Gründer ist. zu 2.: Wenn du dich auf das Bild der Begrüßung beziehst, dann ist das Tionne Solusar. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen :) 16:14, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Hallo zurück. Es wäre nett, wenn du dich nochmal meldest mit deinem Benutzernamen, da du – wie A-11 schon sagte – wahrscheinlich vergessen hast, dich einzuloggen. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Vergnügen hier in der Jedipedia. Wenn du noch Fragen haben solltest, melde dich einfach. Am besten schaust du dir mal die in dem Kasten angegebenen Links in deiner Begrüßung an; da werden schon viele Sachen geklärt. Gruß 16:58, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich als verkannter Detektiv habe ja herausgefunden dass die betreffende Person Darth Sudac ist^^ 17:06, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wie hast du das rausgefunden? Boss 17:08, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Gute Arbeit, Sherlok Holmes Bild:;-).gif. Man begrüßt so viele neue Benutzer, dass es schonmal schwer ist, das zurückzuverfolgen. 17:09, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Berufsgeheimnis^^ 22:01, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Weiterleitung Danke für das Korrigieren der Weiterleitung. Ich hab das auch ohne Leerzeichen gemacht, doch es war dasselbe. Kannst du mir eine Erklärung zum Erstellen einer Weiterleitung geben? Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:53, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Keine Ursache, Boss. Um eine Weiterleitung zu erstellen, musst du einfach #REDIRECT [[richtiger Link]] einfügen. Du findest diesen Quelltext auch unten in „WikiSyntax:“ (noch unter dem „Seite speichern“ in den sogenannten Edittools). Gruß 17:43, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschen?? Wieso willst du meine Seite (Benutzer:Jedi-Striker/Meine Lieblinge) löschen? --Jedi-Striker 11:40, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Zuerst einmal kann ich keine Seiten löschen (das können nur die Administratoren). Es handelt sich um einen Löschantrag. Die Begründung kannst du ja dort sehen. Es ist nicht nötig, für alles eigene Unterseiten zu erstellen – zumal du exakt den gleichen Inhalt auch auf deiner normalen Benutzerseite stehen hast. 11:44, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ich bin ja dabei alles zu ändern. Und dann kommst du und stellst nen lösch Antrag. Und außerdem haben noch jedemenge anderer benutzer auch jeden Krimskrams auf extra seiten haben. du zum beispiel siehe babel. Also halt dich bitte aus meinen Sachen raus. Ich bitte dich den löschantrag zurück zu ziehen.--Jedi-Striker 11:49, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Derartige Unterseiten sind unnötig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:36, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Hi Andro, danke, dass du den vermeintlichen Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert hast, er war aber nicht als Fehler vorgesehen oder werden alle droidennamen mit bindestrich geschrieben. der IT-O Verhördroide ist ja auch ohne bindestirch geschrieben. Kannst du es mir erklären: Wann kommen denn überall Bindestriche hin? ber ich bin dir trotzdem dankbar...nur ein Rechtschreibfehler war es nicht, da ich bewusst Z65 ohne BS geschriebn habe^^ Schönen Sonntag und ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 12:01, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Darth Hate, wenn man die korrekte deutsche Schreibweise anwendet, wird es mit Bindestrich geschrieben. Im Englischen werden die Wörter einfach auseinander geschrieben. Da der Legacy Era Campaign Guide auf Englisch verfasst ist, wird dort natürlich auch die englische Schreibweise angewendet. Wenn der Begriff eingedeutscht wird, sollte daher – jedenfalls meiner Meinung nach – auch die deutsche Form verwendet werden. Wenn du das jedoch nicht so siehst, solltest du mal mit einem Admin sprechen, wie genau das geregelt ist bzw. werden sollte. Das mit dem Rechtschreibefehler kommt daher, dass ich für die Zusammenfassungszeile eine der vorgegebenen Möglichkeiten genommen habe. Ich hätte evt. besser etwas passenderes nehmen sollen, nimm es aber bitte nicht persönlich. Gruß 14:55, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein danke Andro! Ich nehme es natürlich nicht persönlich, ich wollte es nur wissen. Danke für deine Hilfe. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 18:40, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) GA-Vorlage(n) ergänzt. Hi Andro, ich hatte letztens schon mehrfach gesehen, wie du die Vorlage:GA in diverse Artikel eingefügt hast. Ich wollte da mal fragen, ob du vorhast, da noch weitere hinzuzufügen. Dies wäre wichtig zu wissen, damit wir uns nicht gegenseitig in die Quere kommen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:00, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi dmk, ich habe das letztens zwei Mal gemacht, aber eher aus Langeweile^^. Ich bin nur bei Wookieepedia die Liste der ''Good articles nachgegangen (bis D, meine ich). Ich habe nicht vor, da systematisch weiterzumachen, aber wenn du meine Unterstützung brauchen solltest, melde dich einfach. Gruß 19:46, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ah ok, gut zu wissen, dass du bis D gegangen bist. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du es gerne machen, aber ich kriege das alleine auch ganz gut hin, es existieren ja nicht mal alle GAs von denen bei uns. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:35, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich hab sogar bis E gemacht (hab gerade nochmal nachgeguckt^^). Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich – wenn ich Zeit und Lust habe – noch etwas weitergehen werde. Fühle dich aber von mir nicht abgehalten, es selber zu machen. 20:44, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Funktion Aber was meint ihr denn mit der Vorschau funktion?ich kenn mich hier nicht aus.ihr müsst mir ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen.bitte ich geb ja zu das ein text meiner seite zu akresv war ich will keine Probleme... bitte helf mir und erklär mir das mal näher Peace&Gruß Darth Sudac 10:48, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) : Es geht nicht um den aggresiven Text, es ging darum, dass du innerhalb einer Stunde 20x deine Benutzerseite editirt hast, und wenn du, wie dir mehrfach geraten wurde die '''Vorschaufunktion' benutzt hättest, hättest du nicht dauernd für kleine Schreibfehler und sonstige winzige Kleinigkeiten deine Seite speichern müssen. Du hast aber nicht gehört, und obwohl die Administiratoren dich mehrfach drauf hignewiesen haben, dochb bitte die Vorschau zu benutzen, hast du es nicht getan. MfG Master Revan 10:51, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST)